


Sbohem, Edwarde

by MaryBarrens



Series: Zranit anděla [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Loneliness, Moving On
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-08
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 19:38:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proč Bella od Edwarda odešla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sbohem, Edwarde

Seděla na tvrdé nepohodlné židli a zamlženým zrakem vyhlížela z okna, jako by na někoho čekala. Jako by snad čekala na _něj_.

V hrudi jí vybuchla prudká bolest ještě nezhojené rány a ona si za tu myšlenku vzápětí vynadala. Co by dělal tady, v Los Angeles? Nemohl přece na slunce. Tohle město bylo nejspíše tím posledním na celém světě, kam by šel. 

A navíc… Byla to její vina. To ona utekla, přes celé státy, co nejdále od něj. Ona ho opustila. _Promiň, Edwarde…_

Zklamala jeho, jeho rodinu i sebe. Ale ona to už déle nevydržela, nedokázala to. Bylo jí už pětadvacet! Milovala ho, ale nemohla s ním zůstat. Copak to šlo, když ji na kousíčky trhala bolest při jediném jeho pohledu?! Ne. Nemohla být s ním, dívat se mu každý den do očí a přitom vědět, že ji nemiluje natolik, aby s ní chtěl zůstat navěky. 

Musela pryč, přestože ten odchod málem nepřežila. Bylo to, jako by u něj nechala své srdce. To, co jí zbylo, byly bolestivé vzpomínky, obrovská krvácející rána v hrudi a neskutečná prázdnota, když vlastním rozhodnutím přišla o svůj střed vesmíru. 

Teď jí bylo čtyřicet. Měla nový život, tak rozdílný od toho starého. Nebo od toho, který by ji čekal po Edwardově boku. Měla muže. A měla dítě. Dcerku, která po ní zdědila smetanovou kůži a po otci tmavé oči a veselou povahu. Měla všechno, co si spousta žen přála. A přesto nebyla skutečně šťastná… Protože ta hluboká rána v její hrudi se nikdy neuzdravila, nikdy se nezacelila. Nikdy nezmizela. 

_Jaké by to bylo, kdybychom zůstali spolu?_

Povzdychla si, odtrhla pohled od příjezdové cesty k jejímu – jejich – domu a upřela ho na své propletené prsty, myšlenkami někde jinde, v minulosti. 

Na ramena jí zlehka dopadly dvě velké hřejivé dlaně a jemně ji začaly masírovat. Uklidňovalo ji to. Jeho společnost ji vždycky uklidňovala. Naklonil se k ní blíže a položil si bradu na její rameno, jejich tváře se téměř dotýkaly. _Kdysi jsi doufal, že to dopadne takhle, Edwarde. Kdysi jsi to chtěl._

„Zase jsi vzpomínala, viď?“ zašeptal, jeho dech ji polechtal na kůži. Jeho hlas byl hluboký a sametový, neobviňoval, jen konstatoval. To byl prostě on. Jake, který ji držel pohromadě. Nemohla slovy vyjádřit, jak moc je mu za jeho pochopení vděčná. 

A hnusila se sama sobě. Ublížila všem, kteří ji milovali. Ublížila Edwardovi, i když byl tím nejdůležitějším v jejím životě. Ublížila jeho rodině, přestože tolik doufala, že jednou bude patřit mezi ně. Ublížila Charliemu, když se sbalila a utekla. Bez varování a bez vysvětlení. Bez rozloučení. A teď ubližovala Jacobovi i jejich dceři tím, že nedokázala zapomenout. Nenáviděla se. _Už vím, jak jsi se cítil, když jsi mě opustil… Mrzí mě to. Mrzí mě, že jsem ti ublížila…_

Otočila se na židli a zabořila obličej Jakovi do prsou, tišíc tak svůj pláč v jeho tričku. Okamžitě ji obemkly jeho paže, jedna horká dlaň ji plynule hladila po křivce páteře a druhá ji svírala v pase, tisknouc ji v pevném objetí. Pohled přes její hlavu upřel z okna, dívaje se kamsi daleko, až za obzor. „Ššš, Bello, neplakej… Je to v pořádku, holčičko…“

„Je mi to tak líto, Jaku,“ zamumlala a přitiskla se k němu silněji. „Tak líto,“ zopakovala skomírajícím hlasem. „Alice už spí?“ 

„Jako andílek,“ potvrdil, nepřestávaje ji hladit. Jeho oči byly starostlivé a milující, něžné a plné jakési hluboké vnitřní bolesti. „Bello… Tak strašně moc se trápíš, já… Není to správné.“ 

Nechápavě zvedla hlavu a podívala se mu do obličeje. Jeho tvář byla pobledlá, rty pevně stisknuté a na řasách se mu třpytily slzy. 

Znovu se podíval za horizont. „Nemůžu tě tady držet, Bello. Ničí mě, vidět tě takhle trpět. Miluju tě. A pokud si myslíš, že bys jinde byla šťastnější, nechám tě jít, slibuju. Nebudu ti nic vyčítat.“ 

„Ne, Jaku, nechci -“ vyhrkla bez dechu. Nemohla odejít. Nemohla vlastní chybou přijít i o něj. Nemohla přijít o svoji malou Alici. 

Jeho prst jí měkce překřížil rty a přiměl ji k mlčení. „Možná bys měla jí za ním, Bello.“ 

„Ale…“ Nerozuměla tomu. Nabízel jí, aby následovala hlas svého srdce, nehledě na následky? Nabízel jí svobodu? _Edwarde…_

„Pořád ho miluješ,“ upozornil ji Jake jemně. Vždycky byl takový. Ohleduplný. Opatrný, aby jí jediným slovem neublížil. 

Pořád před sebou viděla jeho tvář, když za ním přijela uprostřed noci, věda, že je Edward s rodinou na lovu. Byl zmatený. Když mu ale řekla, že musí odejít z Forks, opustit všechno, co zná, jel s ní. Bez otázek. Se srdcem na dlani. 

A po tom všem mu měla to srdce zlomit? To nedokázala. 

_Omlouvám se, Edwarde. Sbohem…_

„Ano,“ připustila neochotně a téměř křečovitě mu prsty stiskla paže. Tolik se bála, že odejde a nechá ji tady samotnou! Nezvládla by to. Zemřela by, kdyby měla ztratit dalšího blízkého člověka. „Ale tebe miluju taky, Jaku.“ 

„Bello, holčičko, tohle nemusíš.“ Pohladil ji po tváři. Na rtech měl jemný úsměv. Slzy oschly. 

„Miluju tě,“ opakovala šeptem. Slyšel ji a v očích se mu objevilo štěstí. „Chci zůstat s tebou a Alicí.“ 

Znovu se mu skrčila v náruči a on ji opět pevně objal. V tento okamžik se mu nemohla podívat do tváře, ale byla si jistá, že jednou to zvládne. Nebude vzpomínat. Bude žít pro Jacoba a pro jejich dceru. Udělá cokoli, aby byli šťastní, všichni tři, jako rodina. 

_Nikdy tě nepřestanu milovat, Edwarde…_

Jemně se odtáhla a usmála se. Rozhodně si hřbetem ruky otřela z tváře poslední slzu, kterou pro svou ztracenou lásku uronila. Už nikdy ji nikdo neuvidí pro něj plakat. 

„Neopustím vás.“


End file.
